The present invention relates to a water treatment method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method of delaying water deoxidation.
An original water is often deoxidated quickly by water pollutants. There are many kinds of chemical water treatment methods to delay water deoxidation. However, the chemical water treatment methods need many expensive chemicals.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device and method of delaying water deoxidation with a physical water treatment method in order to save chemicals.
Accordingly, a device for delaying water deoxidation comprises a main container having a hollow interior, a motor disposed in the main container, a magneto-oscillator disposed in the main container, a pressure bottle disposed in the main container, a first water tube, a first non-return valve connected to the first water tube, a first three-way joint connected to the first non-return valve, a second water tube connected to the first three-way joint and the motor, a third water tube connected to the motor, a second three-way joint connected to the third water tube, a fourth water tube connected to the second three-way joint, a second non-return valve connected to the fourth water tube, a fifth water tube connected to the second non-return valve, a third non-return valve connected to the fifth water tube, a mixer connected to the fifth water tube, a first elastic connector connected to the mixer, a first water inlet pipe connected to the first elastic connector, the magneto-oscillator connected to the first water inlet pipe, a first water outlet pipe connected to the magneto-oscillator, a second elastic connector connected to the first water outlet pipe, a second water inlet pipe connected to the second elastic connector, the pressure bottle connected to the second water inlet pipe, a second water outlet pipe connected to the pressure bottle, a sixth water tube connected to the second water outlet pipe, a gas release valve connected to the second water outlet pipe, a hot air tank connected to the first three-way joint, a hot air adjusting valve disposed on the hot air tank, a fan disposed in the motor, a hot air pipe connected to the motor and the hot air tank, and a third non-return valve connected to the hot air pipe.